


I Choose You?

by blackclovers



Series: Contests, Gym Battles and Embarrassment [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mal is a mess, Pokemon AU, uma is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackclovers/pseuds/blackclovers
Summary: Mal came to Sinnoh with Uma just to be the best. Who would've thought getting lost in the forest with her best friend would result in meeting the most beautiful coordinator with a name similar to her Pokemon.





	I Choose You?

"Bitch, we're definitely lost" Uma groaned. Meanwhile her wartotle was looking just as unhappy as his trainer and dragging its feet and sulking. Uma and her wartortle both gave the trainer in purple leather disapproving looks as Mal struggled to read the map on the pokedex. The leader of the trio was smacking and cursing at the pokedex as if that would solve their problem. 

"Loser, we better find a city before it gets dark. You know how your weird ass has always attracted ghost pokemon since we were kids. The last thing we need is to be chased into _another_ haunted house. I'm not dealing with that nonsense." says Uma as her wartortle nods in agreement with his trainer.

"You think I don't know that, dumbass?" Mal rolled her eyes when Uma gave her the middle finger. Wartortle stuck his tongue out at Mal.

 _Like trainer, like pokemon, both are a pain in the ass._ Mal thought 

"I  _told_ you that we should've gotten a guide the minute we got off the boat from Kalos, but noooo you wanted to journey to each gym. Well great, now we're lost and surrounded by strange pokemon!" complained Uma.

"Could you be quiet? You're attracting the wild pokemon with your loud, obnoxious voice. I get it, I screwed up." Mal sighed and pointed to the wild bug pokemon that were staring at the two bickering trainers. 

The two humans stopped walking and angrily glared at each other. Although the two of them have been best friends since they were children, it was no secret that they constantly get on each other's nerves and their fights get especially bad when they're both famished and tired.

"Wartotle!" the water pokemon scolded both his trainer and Mal for fighting and shot them with water gun, soaking the two hot-headed humans. Uma took a deep breath and sighed, her pokemon's water gun had successfully calmed her down. Mal also sighed and gently placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Look Uma, I'm sorry. You were right, we should've gotten a guide since we're new to this region. I just thought it'd be nice for you and me and travel alone. I didn't expect Sinnoh to be this vast. Back home in Kalos, it wasn't hard to just wander and find a city. I'm really sorry."

Uma's stare softened before she offered a smile and apologized for snapping at her best friend. "It's okay. At least this isn't as bad as the time we got lost in Alola during our families' vacation and that nice Drampa found us. Remember how angry our parents got once we got back to the resort? I swear I did not expect to see another day after they got their hands on us."

Mal chuckled as she recalled that adventure they had in the Alola forest when they were seven years old.

"Oh god, don't remind me. My mom was _livid_. She had her Alakazam teach me a lesson by hanging me upside down on the resort's roof for a good 2 hours with psychic. To this day, I swear I can still feel the blood rushing to my head." Mal mumbled and Uma chuckled.

"My punishment wasn't that painless either. My mom had her octilerry use ice beam on me by the beach. I almost got frostbite in a place that should never get frostbite." Uma recounted her punishment and shuddered as if she just felt the chill in her bones again. Needless to say Uma prefers a much warmer climate after that experience.

"Well now that we've settled that, let's try to get out of this forest before it gets dark. I don't mind camping out with you, but we don't have the proper gear with us right now" says Mal before she reaches for one of her pokeballs. "Noivern, come out!". The blonde calls her pokemon and out appears a grinning purple and green dragon, which happily greets his trainer by nuzzling his head against Mal's hand for attention.

"Noi-vern!" The dragon type smiles and Mal gently pats the head of her partner.

"Noivern, can you fly around and see if you can spot the nearest city?" asks Mal and the pokemon nods before flying into the air. Mal and Uma decide to sit by a tree and wait for Mal's pokemon to return since it would be meaningless to wander off. They chat about the league with excitement and all the pokemon and strong trainers they hope to meet during their time at Sinnoh.

Suddenly the two of them hear a soft rustling in the bushes nearby and quickly got up in case it was a wild pokemon trying to attack them. The blonde reached for another pokeball and quietly called out her charizard. The flying and fire pokemon stood by its trainer just like Uma and her wartortle, both ready to defend their trainers with their lives. They hear a weak whimpering and Mal proceeded to check the bushes with caution while Uma watched to make sure it wasn't a trap.

Once Mal pushed aside some of the leaves, her green eyes widen in shock when she sees an injured pokemon whimpering in front of her. The feeble pokemon did not have the strength to even get up on its own two feet. Realizing that the pokemon was in dire need of treatment, Mal hastily carried it in her arms and turned back to her friend.

"Uma! Quick get one of your potions!" Mal runs back to her friend with a brown, fox like pokemon in her arms. Uma could see that the pokemon looked clearly weak and injured. She grabbed a potion from her bag to spray the brown pokemon.

"This might sting a bit, but bear with us okay" Uma tells the pokemon, which weakly replies with "eevee".

"It's an eevee" Mal says.

-

Noivern returned about 20 minutes later and smiled when Mal asked if he had found a city nearby. The eevee had managed to get most of its strength back after the potion and berries, but it was still tired. Mal and Uma had discovered that the eevee already has a trainer because when Uma tried to capture it, the pokeball was rejected. They hopped onto Noivern's back and flew to the city with hopes to return the little brown fox to its actual trainer. The two trainers arrived at their destination in about 15 minutes with eevee happily snuggling in Mal's arm. The little brown pokemon had strangely become attached to the blonde.

"Thanks Noivern, Take a nice break" Mal tells her pokemon as it goes back into its pokeball.

"So how are we gonna return this little fluff ball to her trainer?" Uma asks and scratches eevee's ear.

"We can try the pokemon center? I don't feel like walking around this whole damn city. And her trainer might not even be here. If anything, we can leave her at a center and they can figure it out."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go"

The pair make their way to the nearest pokemon center, ready to ask if anyone had seen eevee's trainer. But as soon as the doors opened, it would seem luck was on their side. Before they had even reached the counter to speak to the nurse, they noticed a brunette around their age talking to the nurse Joy.

"Have you seen my eevee? We were practicing a new routine when a staraptor snatched her out of nowhere. I've searched everywhere for her!" The young woman explained to the nurse, who gave her a sympathetic look as she shook her head.

"Eevee!" The brown fox's ears perked up and hopped out of Mal's arm to run to the brunette. "Eeee-veee!!" The pokemon squealed and the young woman turned around, a bright smile on her face when she heard the normal pokemon run towards her.

"Eevee! You're back! Are you hurt?! Is everything okay?! Where have you been?!" Eevee's trainer hugged her beloved pokemon while the pokemon nuzzled its furry face against her trainer's cheek.

"Hey eevee! I guess she's your trainer huh?!" Uma asks the pokemon. The normal pokemon turned its head and nodded. Her trainer followed the direction eevee was looking at and gave the two girls a smile. It was at that moment that Mal realized how breathtakingly beautiful the little evolution pokemon's trainer actually was. Her long brunette hair and red lips perfectly complimented by her blue Sinnoh attire, a navy blue skirt with a button down jacket and a light blue beanie. Mal could feel herself blushing and looked away because she knew Uma would definitely tease her for staring if she saw. Unfortunately, she was a bit too late and her best friend did notice.

"You're staring and drooling, loser." Uma smirked and poked Mal's cheek.

"S-Shut up!" Mal hissed.

Eevee's trainer smiled at the two young women and walked up to greet them with eevee happily snuggling in her arms. "Did you two help my Eevee? Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you two? Oh my name is Evie by the way!" She politely tells Uma and Mal.

"Your parents named you, Eevee as in like your pokemon eevee?" Uma asks.

"Oh heavens no, my name is spelled E-V-I-E. Evie. My parents would never name me after an actual pokemon, at least I hope not." The brunette replies.

"Evie and Eevee. That gets a bit confusing doesn't it?" Uma chuckled and Evie does too. Mal would've too had she not been so taken back by Evie's presence. The girl was even more beautiful up close and her voice was just as perfect.

 _I'm too gay for this_. Mal thought and gulped.  

"Yeah it does get kinda confusing. Especially since eevee has been my partner since I was a child. It's always fun when we do pokemon contests and the announcer says "next it's Evie with her Eevee!!" but eventually you just laugh it off."

"Pokemon contests?" Mal and Uma both asked at the same time with the same look of confusion. Evie giggles and once again Mal finds herself blushing.

"I'm guessing you two aren't from this region?"

"We're from the Kalos region. Mal and I came here to compete in the Sinnoh league since the Kalos league ended last month. I made it to the top 8 and Mal made it to the top 4" Uma explains.

"Impressive. If I'm not mistaken, Kalos has something called Pokemon Performers right?"

"That is correct" Uma replies and Mal nods.

"Well, I'm a pokemon coordinator and we do kinda similar things as performers. I occasionally watched pokemon performers on tv when I was younger because they're idols and entertaining. The only difference between coordinators and performers is we don't win by audience voting. We have to show the panel of judges how beautiful we can make our pokemon and their hidden potential. If we make it to the second round, we battle. However, unlike gym or league battles, type advantage and strategy are not everything. We do win if the opponent's pokemon faints, but we lose points based on how our moves are executed and looked. So it is possible to lose even if you're the weaker battler. Above all, we still have to showcase our pokemon's beauty from start to finish. Of course a coordinator has to look good too." Evie explains her profession and Mal and Uma were both somewhat impressed. While they were never interested in being a pokemon performer because they preferred battling, they did respect the art and Pokemon coordinators sound just as impressive.

"That's cool. That would explain why you're so beautiful Evie" Mal shyly tells the brunette and freezes when she realized what she just said out loud. If she could, she'd have Noivern fly her away right now. On her right, Uma was covering her mouth with both her hands to prevent herself from howling with laughter. For as long as Uma could remember, Mal was always a genius when it came to battling, but she can't speak to beautiful girls even if her life depends on it.

"Thank you, Mal" Evie smiles with a hint of blush.

"I-I was talking about your eevee! Not you, Evie. I meant eevee is so beautiful! You're very pretty eevee" Mal shouts and looks at the brown pokemon in Evie's arms. The little pokemon easily saw through Mal's poor excuse and yawned. Uma smacks the blonde on her back, the former was now gasping for air because her best friend was hopeless.

"Smooth, loser"

"Oh? So you don't think I'm beautiful?" Evie teases and pouts.

"No! I mean yes! I mean- you're just as beautiful as your eevee. She looks very well groomed and you also look well-groo- er...well dressed. You look great. You both look great!" Mal stuttered.

Evie and Uma both chuckled at how nervous the blonde was and poor Mal wanted to just disappear.

"So, as I was saying earlier. How could I repay you two?" Evie asks them.

"Well how about dinner? Not with me, with this nervous loser over here. You're hot and all, but not my type. You can repay me by showing us around tomorrow or something." Uma tells Evie and it took every ounce of self control in Mal to not kill her best friend. She loves Uma, but if she continues talking and embarrassing her, Mal is finding a replacement.

"I see. Well once Mal is done glaring at you can you tell her to pick me up at 7? I'm assuming you two will be checking into a hotel first." Evie smiles and hands Mal a note with her address and phone number. Mal shyly stares at the note as Evie got close enough to give dumbfounded blonde a kiss on her cheek and then Evie whispered into her ear.

"You're lucky you're very cute. I'll see you at dinner tonight. Dress more casual. See you later." 

Mal watches Evie leave the pokemon center and eevee quickly followed her trainer. The blonde's mouth was wide opened while Uma watched with an amused and satisfied smirk.

"What just happened?"

"I think I just helped you get a date with a cute girl"

"I have a date with a cute girl. Holy shit! Uma, Evie is going on a date with me."

"The pretty girl, Evie or her pretty pokemon, eevee? Considering you called her pokemon beautiful earlier instead of her. Just wanted to make sure."

"Fuck you."

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts all last week. I don't know if I should make another part. I apologize for any mistakes.  
> Hmu @/dovesholt on twitter


End file.
